gravityfalls_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Trigger
|occupation = Government agent |alliance = U.S. Government |friends = Agent Powers |enemies = |likes = |dislikes = |powers = |quote ="I can confirm: Not funny." |goal = To stop Stan's universe portal |fate = Has his mind erased along the rest of the federal agents and Powers thanks to the modified memory erasing gun}} Agent Trigger is a government operative investigating the paranormal activity in Gravity Falls, Oregon, alongside his partner Agent Powers. History In "Scary-oke," Agent Trigger and his partner Agent Powers both arrive at the Mystery Shack to investigate mysterious activity in Gravity Falls, and begin an inspection of the shack's gift shop. During their visit, Trigger's partner discloses to Dipper their ongoing investigation of a paranormal case that he suspects is deeply rooted with the town, which entices Dipper to help with their research. Powers gives him a business card that Stan quickly confiscates, hurriedly convincing the agents that the paranormal aspects of the town are mere legends to drum up business. Later that night, Dipper manages to steal the card from Stan, arranging to meet Powers and Trigger in the woods where he reveals to them Journal 3. Unimpressed, the two prepare to leave, but quickly change their minds when a zombie that Dipper has conjured with the journal attacks them; they kill the undead enemy, only for hundreds more to rise up from more fissures in the earth, and eventually drag the two agents out of sight. During the end credits, the battered agents emerge, having survived the offscreen encounter, and Powers concludes that they need to "bring in the big guns," despite Trigger objecting that the government won't believe the supernatural events they've witnessed. He later returns in "Sock Opera" with his partner, hiding behind their playbills in the audience of "Glove Story: A Sock Opera." In "Soos and the Real Girl," Trigger briefly appears with Powers walking on the second floor of Gravity Malls. In the "Little Gift Shop of Horrors" segment "Hands Off," Trigger is seen standing behind the counter of the Bowling alley as he overlooks the residents bowling. In "Society of the Blind Eye," he and his partner are seen during Soos and his friends' drive to the Gravity Falls Museum of History. In "The Love God," he and Powers are seen at Woodstick festival. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," he and Powers are seen in disguise. Trigger was dressed as a woman at the Northwests' party, where they go into the closet to talk about the reading they got from old man McGucket. In "Not What He Seems," he assists in arresting Stan Pines, and attempts to escort the twins to child services, but they cause an accident and leave him stuck in the wreckage. As they walk away he warns them that Stan has been keeping secrets and is guilty of the crimes he was accused of. In "A Tale of Two Stans," Trigger, alongside Powers and some federal agents, arrive at the destroyed mystery shack to resume the investigation just as Stan finishes telling his and Ford's backstory. However, just before they can go in and find out about the lab, a modified blast from the memory erasing gun causes him and the rest of the agents to lose their memory of the events, and be driven off the case by Ford. Appearance Agent Trigger appears to be several years younger than Agent Powers, and is distinguished by his close-cropped, light brown hair. Like his partner, Trigger wears a plain black suit over a white shirt and plain black tie, with an American flag-shaped pin in the suit's lapel. Sightings Quotes Trivia *Agent Powers and Agent Trigger's names are a play on the term "power trigger." *Trigger tends to repeat whatever Powers says. ru:Агент Триггер Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Games characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Law enforcement